Bokura no Love-Style
by Shallotte
Summary: STARISH, the big sensation that is hitting Japan and now they are going to Seoul to start the Master Course at a second Saotome Gakuen. While that's happening a brand new group sensation in Seoul is starting their Master Course at an Academy called St. Hinamori Academy, where the new group is all females which they don't even know about STARISH and STARISH don't even know them too.
1. OC forum and Rules

**Since I have a feeling on the which fanfic I should write next so I'll just set up the OC forum about Bokura no Love-Style. Also ****Bokura no Love-Style **summary is up on my profile if anyone wants to check it. 

**The rules**

**1. The story will take place in Seoul, South Korea**

**2. If anyone wants to co-write the story with me please PM me because I'm not going to be able to write many chapters due to college classes**

**3. fill out the OC forum. I'll message you if your OC made on to Girl Group if not I'll contact you after all the girl groups had been announce.**

**4. All the OC's first names must be boy's name and the last name must be a girl's first name this is only for the girl group**

**5. Girls can only pick two members of STARISH for pairing one will be your first choice, second choice is back up in case something happens**

**6. I don't want Mary Sue OCs because that will ruin the fun**

**7. The teachers in the story will be teaching the courses and the mentors will be like tutors for the OCs to help them if they get stuck on a subject **

**8. There will be 7 OCs for the girl group, 3 OCs for the senpais(mentors), and 5 OCs for the teachers**

**9. Songs that the 7 OCs will sing will cover songs from spanish, english, and korean/japanese languages**

**10. The 7 OCs will be also roommates**

**11. I haven't come up with the name of Group**

** 12. Mentors' name can be from english to japanese names because I want the mentors to bring in different attributes from where they came from.**

**13. PM me as ****Bokura no Love-Style:(insert the name of your OC)**

**Enjoy! I can wait for what kind of OCs people will send me ^_^**

**OC Forum**

**Name (first name must be guys names and last name is a girl name):**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**skin tone:**

**Hairstyle/color:**

**Eye color:**

**Appearance:**

**outfit #1(normal outfit/school outfit):**

**outfit #2( Idol outfit/color):**

**Home town:**

**Relationships( it can be characters from the Uta no Prince-same and OCs; The relationship part is how does your OC gets along with the other characters from the Uta no Prince-sama and the girl group too please keep them in bullet form if you're going to fill this part out too):**

**Personality:**

**Likes(minimum 3, maximum 6):**

**Dislikes****(minimum 3, maximum 6)**:

**Favorite genre of music:**

**Voice Pitch:**

**Idol/Composer(choose one)**

**If your OC is a former Idol, what is your OC's former Idol name:**

**Guy Crush #1:**

**Guy Crush #2:**

**Bio:**

**Fun Fact:**

**favorite instrument:**

**Teachers(fill this out if your OC wants to be a teacher):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**skin tone:**

**Hairstyle/color:**

**Eye color:**

**outfit:**

**Home town:**

**Relationships( it can be characters from the Uta no Prince-same and OCs):**

**Personality:**

**Likes(minimum 3, maximum 6):**

**Dislikes****(minimum 3, maximum 6)**:

**Teaches what class(do they teach acting, music, dancing, composing, or even designing clothes/learning a different language):**

**Bio:**

**Fun Fact:**

* * *

**list of OCs**

**The Girl group(haven't came up with a name yet)**

**?**

**Mentors**

**?**

**Teachers**

**?**


	2. Episode 1: Meeting with the Headmistress

Bokura no Love-Style episode 1: Meeting with the Headmistress

* * *

A girl with long dark brown with caramel highlights worn down with a red ribbon, a mint green sundress with lace lining the top and bottom and brown wedges, and a sunhat. She appears to be 13 years old, 4'11, coffee color skin tone, and Golden-brown eyes.

She came back from summer band camp in Incheon, she made many new friends during camp especially six girls that she knows that will be her best friends but sadly these memories won't last for a long time since she's going to a Music Academy called St. Hinamori Academy in Seoul, South Korea which was founded by Hinamori Aki. Hinamori Aki is the wife of Raging Otori who was also a former idol known as HINA. She's excited about going there and meeting new friends as well even having a love life of her own.

Since today was the day that She's going to follow the path that has been guiding her, since the day she met the composer Haruka from STARISH but that didn't bother her one bit as long as she'll be able to catch up to Haruka and let her hear one of her songs that she compose. Her name is Yuki Nagisa.

* * *

Yuki arrives at St. Hinamori Academy, where she bumped into a girl with long dark blue hair which is styled into pigtails but this time her hair was down, dark steel blue eyes as if she was blessed by the moon, about 5'1, pale skin tone that has been blessed by the moon. She was wearing the St. Hinamori Academy's uniform which consists of a black skirt that is above the knees, black stocking, a dark blue dress shirt with a silver tie but her tie was loosen, black dress shoes, a black blazer which has the symbol of St. Hinamori which is a star and silver roses. The accessories that she was wearing is a grey beatz headphones along with a navy blue mp3 player that was in the pockets of her blazer, and many black piercings around her ears as well as a dark blue messenger bag that was strapped onto her uniform.

" Oh sorry, I didn't notice you there. I was caught up in listening to Fallout Boy, I didn't see you there."

Yuki was a bit shocked from what she said. " That's okay but do you know where the Headmistress' office is?"

She laughed for about a few minutes due to what Yuki said but she manage to regain her coolness. " I know where that is, here follow me."

She offered Yuki her hand only for a handshake and they both continue to find the Headmistress' office which took an hour long to get there.

* * *

They both finally arrived to the Headmistress' office where she left but Yuki never got to find out who her name is and she get the feeling that the girl Yuki bumped into looked like MINATO but she and MINATO are different in every way.

She opened the door, there she saw a female with short violet wave hair wearing a long purple dress that just reached her angles, purple eyes, tan skin tone. A fancy thin leather belt was wrapped around her waist as on her feet were expensive leather boots, a Vintage 1940's hat with fishnets on her head. As she came to approach her, Yuki noticed that she is bound to a wheelchair.

" Ah you must be Yuki Nagisa nice to meet you, I'm Hinamori Aki, the Headmistress of St. Hinamori Academy."

" T-Thank you for receiving me here Headmistress." Yuki bowed a few minutes which Aki chuckled for a bit knowing that she has a sense of humor.

" Okay then since you're here, how about you get settle in to your new dorm and come back at around 6pm for the orientation that the seniors are going to perform for the entire the student body which will be a fantastic show." The Headmistress answered in a cherry tone which is the opposite of how most people in a wheelchair will act around other people.

Yuki nodded to what she said then she proceeded to giving her schedule which is probably being given to when the orientation is over but all she can see is no lettering but the room number of her dorm is the only thing appearing on the paper. The Headmistress told Yuki that she has other busy things to do like contacting her husband which is Raging Otori which is a surprise to her that if she's the wife of Raging Otori then HEAVENS are going to be here too.

As Yuki walked out of her office, she bumped into a man that looked like he's 18 years old, with short ash-brown hair, as well as black, thick-rimmed glasses. His eyes are purple, and he has noticeably long eyelashes. he was wearing a cobalt jacket, blue t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes. Yuki slightly blushed on his appearance. Then he noticed Yuki being cute, he looked her by seeing the St. Hinamori's uniform on her, which he began to speak.

" Sorry, have you seen my little sister, she has dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing the same uniform as you do?" He asked Yuki while rubbing the back of his neck. She finally notice that he was Eiichi Otori, the lead member of HEAVENS.

" I think I did, she helped me get to the Headmistress' office which she went that direction." She answered in a mischievous way so that she won't be embarrassed.

" Thanks, and by the way do you want to get a cup of coffee, the next time we see each other." He began to run to look for his little sister.

" Yeah, I would love that thanks." Yuki yelled back at him .

" By the way, the name's Eiichi Otori." It was the last thing he said before she went to look for her dorm which is on the upper floors.

* * *

**MTL: So the first chapter is about which one of the OCs meeting the Headmistress, Eiichi Otori, and the mysterious little sister. And by the way the 7 OCs all know each other through summer camp which some of them don't know each other until orientation starts.**

**Hinamori Aki is the Headmistress of St. Hinamori Academy who is also the wife of Raging Otori and the mother of Eiichi Otori**

**St. Hinamori Academy is an all girl academy **

**We get a mention of MINATO an idol who we don't know about yet**

** The schedule that Yuki got from Aki is written in invisible ink but we won't know which OCs gets what classes.**

**Also if anyone wants to co-write ****Bokura no Love Style then please PM me as co-writing ****Bokura no Love Style with MTL **

**********OCs must be in before the orientation episode which is in about one week**

**********MTL: Next episode is probably about the mysterious little sister and 5 OCs spots are left for the Girl group**


	3. Episode 2: MINATO

Bokura no Love-Style episode 2: MINATO

* * *

On the tenth floor of St. Hinamori Academy, there's the dormitories of all the students who are going to this academy, it was a tall steel grey building about two stories tall, lots of flowers because of Aki's interest in flowers.

The first floor is administrative section where the faculty offices are and even the entertainment agency, Raging Entertainment group which is now starting to have female group branch where Hinamori Aki is managing the branch as well as the first female group STYLE is going to be there for the opening of orientation, the second to the fifth floor is class which is hard for people to get to but at least there are escalators that will help them get to the classes.

The six floor is the music studio, dance rooms, shops where people can buy clothes to misc item they need for their dorms. The seventh to ninth floors are recreational floors where students can play sports, and work out, or even join Academy clubs. The tenth floor is where the dormitories are located which are the highest part of St. Hinamori. and rooftop of the academy is where the students have lunch basically everyday since the beginning of the school year.

* * *

In one of the dorms in the tenth floor, we see a girl with long dark blue hair which is styled into pigtails but this time her hair was down, dark steel blue eyes as if she was blessed by the moon, about 5'1, pale skin tone that has been blessed by the moon. She was wearing the St. Hinamori Academy's uniform which consists of a black skirt that is above the knees, black stocking, a dark blue dress shirt with a silver tie but her tie was loosen, black dress shoes, a black blazer which has the symbol of St. Hinamori which is a star and silver roses. The accessories that she was wearing is a grey beatz headphones along with a navy blue mp3 player that was in the pockets of her blazer, and many black piercings around her ears as well as a dark blue messenger bag that was strapped onto her uniform.

She arrived to her dorm first, she detach her bag first, and placed it on the bed which is just a queen size bed with navy blue pillows and a stuff animals on the bed. She had already unpacked her stuff in her room, and decided to open up the schedule that her mother, Aki had given her.

Her room consist of a queen size bed with navy blue bed sheets, black pillows, a white couch that could only fit three people, navy blue painted walls. The floor was wooden perfect for dancing, also there's three white apple mac computers on a black rectangular desk, one blue apple laptop on the bed, three sets of beatz headphones with the colors of the Academy which is blue, black, and silver, editing equipment next to the computers, a big closet where you could only fit three years of clothing in that huge closet. next to the bed is a slim white CD rack where she can put all of the music albums in the CD rack from artists that speaks English, Spanish, and Japaneses. Next to the couch, there are 3 different electric guitars that are in black, white, and blue. In front of the bed, there's a flat screen TV where the students can watch TV, underneath the TV there is a PS2, PSP VITA, Nintendo 3DS, PS4 along with many games that students can play during their free time even if they felt bored on the weekends.

On the bed, there are many Apple music product which includes an Apple IPad, Apple IPod, and a Apple IPhone that also has a the Academy's colors. She took out a cylinder ultraviolet lamp from the desk, turn it on to reveal what is her class schedule for the first year.

_To my students:_

_ If you're getting this message that means_

_you have solve the first step of the game._

_I'm writing this in invisible ink that has yellow tint to make it more fun._

_To the first 50 students who aced the Entry Exam with the score of a perfect 100_

_you'll will have music, dancing, and composing._

_Those who score 90 will have acting, __dancing__, and learning a different language_

_Those whose scores are 70-80 will have acting, __designing clothes__, and learning a different language_

_The rest who did not pass the entry exam scores with the score of 60 and below_

_I'm sorry if you didn't make it but next year we'll have another entry exam in case you didn't make it._

_The second step of the game is starting with orientation be here on the six floor in class 3-A _

_for orientation being held by STYLE, a three person girl group which will be also your tutors for the school year_

_Third step of the game is that each group of seven females will form a Girl group which will work along side HEAVEN_

_and compete for the Uta no Pri but it will be only granted to only one girl group who manage to put in of their efforts_

_All you have to do is believe in yourselves and hope for the best in your careers and in your love life._

_- Good Luck, Hinamori Aki^^._

" Mom, why do you have to do this, you know how I don't want to be in the music industry as MINATO, I don't want to continue this fake lifestyle." I sighed right after I read the letter that my mom gave me.

My name is Natsu Aki also known as MINATO an Idol two years ago, I have an older brother named Eiichi Otori, a father named Raging Otori, and a mother named Hinamori Aki, the headmistress of the Academy. The reason why I quit being MINATO was because of HAYATO me and him were best friends until he quit for no reason. I don't blame HAYATO for this but at least I'm able to start a new life as me not as MINATO who I never liked this side of me. I wanted to get back into music industry as me not a fake version of me. But times have change Tokiya is now a member of STARISH and for me well I have to start from scratch.

So right after I told you a summary of my life.

* * *

Right after I read the letter, I thought about what I'm going to do so I start to make sure my room is clean and I can put the stuff lying around in my room onto shelves and in the drawers of my desk except the laptop, the Ipad, the Ipod on the desk but for the Iphone it's going to be in my pocket as a PDA for me.

I took one of the guitars from the room and went to sixth floor of the academy where the music studios is at, I hoped I can get start on singing. I went to the escalator which usually stops on each floor in the Academy. On my way to the sixth floor, I noticed the same girl I met at the front side of the building who was looking for the office of the Headmistress also known as my mother. I hoped she manages to find the lamp in her room in order to find out what my mother wrote for all the students who are attending here.

The escalator stopped at the sixth floor, I started to walk toward to Music Studio #1 where no one is using it since the mystery of Phantom Musician is rumored to be there but I know it's just a joke set up by me in order to keep noisy people out of the Studio #1 which is usually my new hangout place to practice on my performing skills.

I set up everything I need to start singing one of my favorite songs, The Mighty Fall by Fallout Boy ft. Big Sean. I began to sing while playing my electric Guitar.

**"The Mighty Fall"**  
(feat. Big Sean)

Oh God!  
Sean Don  
Fall Out... boi!

Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu  
(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)  
So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever  
Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?  
Pretty pout, pout  
(While you bottomed out out)  
I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together  
Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing

Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love

Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it)  
Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught  
I'm singing

Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love

It's getting clear  
You're never coming clean  
So I'll lock you up inside  
And swallow  
Swallow the key

Hello?  
Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying  
But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids  
But even though my eyes closed, I still see you  
I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through  
You know how we do  
Some times I swear, I need a day just for me to lay  
With some T and A, but the way we, they way we is do deeper  
Baby straight up chemistry DNA  
Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A  
Like, I let her climb on top  
I'm either fuckin' or workin', so the grind don't stop  
They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you  
And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you

Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love

As soon as I was done singing, I notice claps behind me it was my big brother Eiichi. He smiled at me as if I had any hope of following my dreams.

" Hey little sis, how's the Academy working out for you?"

" Not much big bro, how's Kira, and Nagi after the whole Uta no Pri event? " I asked him back.

" Well we lost to STARISH but don't worry about that at least I came here to visit my little sister. By the way Kira is coming to see you, it's been years since we sang Heavens Gate together. " Eiichi chuckled.

" Anyway, how's dad feeling about Mom's therapy sessions in order to get her legs fixed? "

" Well dad is trying he could to get the date for the surgery of her legs as soon as he can but looks like Aki, I mean mom probably won't be able to get the surgery done." He sighed from what he told me which isn't a good sign but at least we get to talk.

" Well anyway, I have to get back to my dorm to get ready for orientation." I got all of my stuff that I brought with me so I can go back to my room so i can get ready for orientation.

" Okay, I'll see you next week little sis." Me and Eiichi left Music Studio #1. We parted ways, he's going back to his apartment where his band members are staying and for me well, I have to get ready for orientation.

* * *

In Seoul Airport, a plane is landing on the runaway where it has the logo of Shining Saotome the Agency that represents STARISH and Quartet Night. There coming out from the Airport, there's about 7 men that looked like a rainbow judging on how their hair color look like a rainbow and 1 female with short strawberry blond hair and amber eyes along with a female with long pink hair that is styled into ringlets and no breast to prove that she was a male with an appearance of a female.

They are on their way to a building that is across the from St. Hinamori Academy and a local park.

* * *

**MTL: We got to know who is MINATO and her relationship with Eiichi Otori.**

**Looks like STARISH is here in Seoul**

**Yuki Nagisa, age 13, Exam score = 80**

**Natsu Aki, age 17, Exam Score = 100**

**Oh and Orientation episode is going start right after the STARISH landing in Seoul episode so I'm going to ask everyone to please send me their OCs before the orientation episode comes out**

**We got to know how the Students got into the Academy as well as how each class works.**

**Aki has more surprises waiting for her students.**

**here's the relationship between Eiichi and Natsu which is Hinamori married Raging while Hinamori is bound to a wheelchair after an accident happened to her when Natsu was 7 and Eiichi was 8 which makes them one year apart and they are step-siblings.**

**Aki is the head of the female branch of Raging Entertainment group**

**We now know what the St. Hinamori Academy looks like and how the dorms are set up apparently each dorm will have three persons and only the extra rooms that are left over are going to be for the students who don't have any roommates.**

**We heard what song Natsu sang which an american song and what her favorite instrument is.**

**Each room is set up by the person's color and relation to their favorite instrument.**

**We get to hear a mention of STYLE, a three person Girl group but we won't know who they are until orientation**

**Next episode is how STARISH is going to settle in Seoul and how they are going to try to win the hearts of their South Korean fans. **


	4. Episode 3: STYLE

(**MTL: I put announcements on the bottom after each episodes are over just in case ^^**)

Bokura no Love-Style Episode 3: STYLE

* * *

Yuki was heading towards her dorm, she sighed on is she suppose to solve the letter. "How in the world I am supposed to figure this letter out?" She whimpered. She kept walking in the hallway, until once again, she bumped into someone. The voice laughed, and it was familiar. "Yuki, I think you should look up sometimes." Natsu said once again, snickering. " It's not my fault that the Headmistress gave me this letter." She mumbled. The girl laughed once more, making Yuki pout even more.

"You need help figuring it out?"

"How did you know?" Yuki was lamenting across the hallway. " How could I _not _hear you?" Natsu said sarcastically. "W-well, I can figure it out on my own!" She blurted out. Natsu laughed once more. "Suit yourself." She left the hallway. "Oh, and by the way, meet me in the music studio #2." Yuki nodded, cheeks becoming flustered. Natsu left already and Yuki was stuck with the letter once more. Curse her stupid mindset for being so headstrong!

* * *

"Finally, we're out of that stuffy airport!" Ren complained. Haruka giggled. Of course, there were security guards trying to prevent rabid fans from tackling the group. This was the famous Japanese group, STARISH. Ren blew kisses to his fans and Haruka warmly waved and smiled to all of the people, earning whistles and howls from boys. "Well, we're finally here." They arrived at St. Hinamori Academy. Time to start to the showcase.

* * *

The group opened the door, and headed directly toward the Headmistress' office. They finally arrived and opened the door. Hinamori sat in her wheelchair there, smiling at the group. "Hello, STARISH." She smiled. "Follow me, and I'll explain the rules since you're only visiting here." She wheeled out of the office, along with STARISH following her.

"We have a policy that our students become the best singers, much like you all. However, we do not allow relationships, as those often get in the way of our students." She said sternly while giving a tour of the Academy. Masato turned around, seeing Yuki lamenting about the letter. He wandered over to see if there was any way to help her, and she looked up, gasping. "M-Masato..." She whispered. He looked down at her letter. "Are you having trouble with that?" He asked. She nodded, blushing furiously.

"Well, it's from your Headmistress, and it says that she is happy about having you here at the academy, and your test scor-"

"Ah!" Yuki cried out softly, being grabbed harshly by Natsu. "I'm sorry, Masato, but my friend and I must be leaving now." Yuki looked behind her and wanted to break away from Natsu to see Masato. She turned her head around to face Natsu's own back and frowned.

Masato shrugged and walked back to the group, obviously confused by the girl's sudden appearance.

* * *

They both arrived at the room, Yuki felt a hard hit coming on. "Yuki, what on earth were you doing?" Her once calm tone turning cold. "Masato was just helping me figure out my l-letter." She stuttered at her friend's voice.

"You could have went to me for that! " She hissed. " You're forbidden to love any boy while being in the academy. Myself included. No girl can." Yuki looked down, feeling ashamed. "Gomensai, Natsu-sama." She apologized. Terumi smiled at the girl's sudden formal comment.

She pat her head softly. "It's okay, Yu-chan. To make you feel better, we could sing a song." She suggested.

"Okay. I have the perfect one in mind!" Yuki went to the CD rack and picked out a song. "Digital Bounce?" She questioned.

Natsu's face lit up like a candle. "It's one of my favorite songs." The girl nodded. "It sounds good. Let's get ready." She walked backstage of Music Studio #2 and Yuki walked with her.

When they came back out, Yuki wore a light pink strapless top with a white vest lined in gold and a upper-knee length frilly denim skirt. She wore light brown boots with dark brown strap buckles on them. Natsu was wearing her uniform but without the blazer she's wearing a few minutes ago.

Natsu smiled at her appearance. " You look so cute Yu-chan! Now let's go out there and perform!" Yuki stayed where she was though. "I want you to perform with me." Natsu nodded and grabbed a microphone as well. "Let's start." Yuki nodded.

(MTL: Yuki sing Se7en's part which are in Italics. Natsu sings TOP's part which is in Bold. Bold and Italics are Yuki and Natsu sing together.)

Digital Bounce by Se7en ft. TOP

_**(Never let the party stop, never let the party stop**_  
_**Never let the party stop…)**_

_Hands up, everybody hands up eh_  
_Hands up, everybody hands up_  
_Hands up, everybody hands up eh_  
_(Never let the party stop)_

_Digital bounce (Hands up, everybody hands up eh)_  
_Digital sound (Hands up, everybody hands up)_  
_Digital X (Hands up, everybody hands up eh)_  
_Welcome to digital world_

_i eumageun 7volution-ui Another round _  
_ni gaseume seumyeodeuneun kallalgateun Sound _  
_I like that, I like that, I like that that that_  
**_(Never let the party stop)_**  
_nae gwitga-e deullyeo-oneun Supersonic wave _  
_nae nunape pyeolchyeojineun 3D Paradise_  
_Wanna get, wanna get, wanna get get get_  
_Everybody put your hand up_  
_Get get, get your hand up_

_Digital bounce_  
_Digital sound_  
_Digital X_  
_Welcome to digital world_  
_Digital bounce_  
_Digital sound_  
_Digital X_  
_Welcome to digital world_

_nae simjangeun jeoldae nokseulji anneun Chrome heart_  
_nae du pareun neoreul jikyeojuneun Robo Cop_  
_One, two, action!_

_All the party people everybody holla back _  
_i gongganeul dwiheundeuneun Digital attack_  
_Wanna get, wanna get, wanna get get get_  
_Everybody put your hand up_  
_Get get, get your hand up_

_Digital bounce_  
_Digital sound_  
_Digital X_  
_Welcome to digital world_  
_Digital bounce_  
_Digital sound_  
_Digital X_  
_Welcome to digital world_

**_(Never let the party stop, never let the party stop_**  
**_Never let the party stop)_**

**Let me tell ya**  
**ije neodo maeilmaeil gyeongheom hage doel sinsegye **  
**naneun cheomdanhwadoen dosi wie jueok **  
**jeolmeuniege ggaedalmeum juneun juyeon (Into the fire) **  
**Hey honey... **  
**imi imi yeoseongdeurui sigi**  
**singyeong sseuji anhado doe jeulgige doel teni**  
**naneun maeil nae ireumeul galgameongneun saengjwideureul**  
**sanyanghaneun dwitgolmoge nalssaen goyangi**  
**i siganeun bbareuge gani**  
**nae jeolmeumeul eojji haeya jihyerounji**  
**wanjeonhi jeoksyeojin urin cheongchuneul lanwo kwang kwang kwang**

_D-I-G-I-T-A-L_ (**D-Digital**)  
_Welcome to the digital world _(**Welcome to the world, world**)  
_D-I-G-I-T-A-L _(**Yeah**)  
_Welcome to the digital world _(**Se-seven and T.O.P, YG**)  
_No doubt_ (**Let's get it**)

Digital bounce (**Digital bounce**)  
Digital sound (**Digital sound**)  
Digital X (**Digital X**)  
Welcome to digital world (**Welcome to the world**)  
Digital bounce (**Digital bounce**)  
Digital sound (**Digital sound**)  
Digital X (**Digital X**)  
_Welcome to, welcome to_

**_Digital bounce (Digital bounce)_**  
**_Digital sound (Digital sound)_**  
**_Digital X (Digital X)_**  
**_Welcome to digital world_**  
**_Digital bounce (Digital bounce)_**  
**_Digital sound (Digital sound)_**  
**_Digital X (Digital X)_**  
**_Welcome to digital world_**

**Se-seven and T.O.P, we out**

Yuki finished and Terumi was gaping. "I never knew you could sing like that!" She gasped. "And I never knew you could rap like that!" Both girls hugged each other.

"We never knew both had a clean set of pipes." The girls turned around to the group the academy had been waiting on. It was none other than STYLE. "My name's Yuki/My name is Natsu." They both bowed.

"Um, may I ask why do you both have boy names?" One of the girls asked.

" Well it's complicate and funny."

_***Flashback***_

_*Yuki is just born*_

_Mizune: "She's so beautiful! Let's name her Yuki!"_

_Rui: "Um, koi, that's a boy name."_

_Mizune: "Well, let's be creative! Her name will be Yuki Nagisa!"_

_Rui: 'Oh God...oh no..'_

_*Natsu is just born*_

_Hinamori: "Isn't she a beauty? I'll name her Natsu!"_

_Raging: "Um, dear, isn't that a boy name?"_

_Hinamori: "Let's be creative for once! Her name will be Natsu."_

_Raging: *sighed* 'Dear, if that's what you want, then I won't oppose to whatever decisions you make.'_

**_*Flashback end*_**

"Our mothers were trying to be 'creative'." Both girls said in unison, changing their tones at the creative part.

"I see. Well, it's great to meet you two."

It wasn't long until STARISH started to walk in.

"We heard some voices. I'm thinking they belonged to a pair of lovely voices from princess like you two." Ren complimented while blowing a kiss to both Natsu and Yuki.

* * *

**MTL: Well now looks like the no love rule is in affect at St. Hinamori Academy for all girls**

**We finally found out who's STYLE but We don't find out any info of their members **

**The Entry Exams that the girls at St. Hinamori took are for their Master Course**

**We all get to see STARISH yay!**

**STARISH will start their Master Course at a second Saotome Gakuen which they only visit the 7 girls when they have free time in the Bokura no Love-Style fanfic **

**I would like to thanks my co-writer MissSerendipity2013 for writing this episode**

**There's only 5 spots left for the girl group and 3spots left for the members of STYLE also if anyone already sent me their OCs they can create more OCs if that's what they want.**

**next episode is about the orientation where we finally found out who are the members of STYLE and the remaining 5 OCs**

**Disclaimer: Bokura no Love-Style is owned by MTL, co-writing the episodes belong to MTL and ****MissSerendipity2013, All the OCs belongs to each person who sent them to MTL, MTL and ****MissSerendipity2013 don't own the Uta no Prince-sama series, this disclaimers goes out to the previous episodes and future episodes too.**

**The OC forum for Bokura no Love-Style is in chapter 1 in case if any of you forget **


	5. Bokura no Love-Style Episode 4: STYLE or

Bokura no Love-Style Episode 4: STYLE or STARISH?

* * *

Yuki glanced over to one of the members, and gasped. "Aunt Madoka!" The girl jumped off stage and hugged the young woman.

"Aunt who?"

The young woman smiled and laughed. She had dark caramel hair worn in a ponytail with a royal blue ribbon, fair skin, and emerald eyes. She wore a light yellow strapless top with dark cream leggings and brown fur boots. On her head were a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. "This is my Aunt Madoka. She's the youngest member of STYLE."

"Madoka?! You mean AMAYA, right?" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, not anymore. I was AMAYA, but the group put me out of the solo division to the group division." She smiled. "Are you sure she's not your mom?" Yuki shook her head. "My mom's a dancer. But she can sing slightly." Yuki explained. "Wow." Yuki nodded. Natsu looked over at Madoka, who just happened to get a sour look on her face.

"STARISH is here." She snapped. Yuki looked over, and sure enough, they were. She saw Haruka waving at them with vigor, and Yuki waved back. "It was us. I was just singing." Yuki said, smiling. She was sure that Madoka would've killed her if she was with Masato right now. Why did they all have to be rivals. Yuki walked over to Natsu, cupping her hand over her ear and whispering something.

Yuki took down her pigtails. Yuki then ran backstage and came out wearing a royal blue halter with black jeans and silver flats. Her hair was worn in a bob cut with a ribbon. Madoka and the rest of the crew looked on stage again. Natsu picked out a CD from the rack and pointed to the case. "Okay. You ready?" She nodded. Natsu climbed on stage and smiled.

(Bold is Yuki, Italics are Natsu, Italics and Bold are Natsu and Yuki)

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**  
**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**  
**I'm breathing in the chemicals**  
**I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus**  
**This is it, the apocalypse**  
**Whoa**

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
_**Enough to make my system blow**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
_**Enough to make my system blow**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_  
**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
_**Enough to make my system blow**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_  
_**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

After the girls were done singing, there was going to be an announcement coming in about 2 minutes. " _Hello, testing 1...2...3. Geez this is hard to speak through using a PA system. So if anyone can hear me, in about 15 minutes orientation is going to begin at the six floor in class 3-A so please be there it's mandatory_."

" Well now, since the Headmistress just made this announcement, how about we go there right now, Yuki." Natsu grabbed her new friend's arm and dragged her away from everyone else before things could get messy and Madoka left too so she can get ready to perform with the other two members of STYLE.

" Umm, Tokiya, who's that girl with the blue hair? " Otoya asked Tokiya about Natsu, since she could be a female version of HAYATO while he couldn't get his mind off of her when he saw her for the first time in his life.

" That's MINATO otherwise known as Natsu Aki, she and I were nominated as A-Pop's top hottest couple pairing which my former manager decided to do it for publicity in the first place, but every time when I see her, it feels like she changed a lot even after she stopped being MINATO for about 2 years."

STARISH then proceeded to leave the Academy because they received a text from Shining that they are going to continue their Master Course at another Saotome Gakuen which is at Seoul too which is across the street.

* * *

As the two girls made it to 3-A, it looked like everyone made it to the 3-A. Everyone was standing because of how 3-A looked, half of the room was a stage where different technological equipment were already set up. Everyone is excited about kind of surprises that the orientation will be like since it's their first time going to one.

As soon as everyone go there, lights turned off and there was a noise that was coming from the stage followed by different color light turning on then smoke starting to come out of nowhere.

"Hey everyone, are you excited for this! " One voice said then followed by another voice. Everyone was cheering that the group STYLE is here and is ready to perform.

" Yeah! " Everyone was agreeing to what they said.

Then music staring to appear which STYLE starting to sing the song

**(MTL: Okay since the other OCs aren't going to appearing after when something happens which the chapter is going to be a two part chapter.)**

**(MTL: Okay so the parts of who's going the song is STYLE, Madoka will sing Britney's part and one of the members of STYLE will sing Will's part, and the third member will sing the other parts. Italics are Madoka, the second member will have bold parts, and the third member will have bold and Italics.)**

Scream And Shout by Will. ft. Britney Spears 

**_Bring the action..._**

**When you hear this in the club**  
**You gotta turn the sh-t up**  
**You gotta turn the sh-t up**  
**You gotta turn the sh-t up**  
**When we up in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**See the boys in the club**  
**They watching us**  
**They watching us**  
**They watching us**  
**Everybody in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout, and let it out_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout, and let it out_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

**_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney, b-tch_**

[beat break]

**_Oh yeah..._**  
**_Bring the action_**

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control_  
_All the bottom we let it go_  
_Going fast, we aint going slow, no_  
_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_  
_Drink it up, and then drink some more_  
_Light it up, and let's let it blow_  
_Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now_  
_If you know what we talking 'bout_  
_Turn it up, and burn down the house, hooouse_  
_Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down_  
_Here we go, we gon shake the ground_  
_Cause everywhere that we go we BRING THE ACTION_

**_When you hear this in the club_**  
**_You gotta turn the sh-t up_**  
**_You gotta turn the sh-t up_**  
**_You gotta turn the sh-t up_**  
**_When we up in the club_**  
**_All eyes on us_**  
**_All eyes on us_**  
**_All eyes on us_**  
**_You see them girls in the club_**  
**_They looking at us_**  
**_They looking at us_**  
**_They looking at us_**  
**_Everybody in the club_**  
**_All eyes on us_**  
**_All eyes on us_**  
**_All eyes on us_**

**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

_**You are now rocking with Will. and Britney, b-tch**_

[beat break]

_**Oh yeah...**_

_It goes on and on and on and on_  
_When me and you party together_  
_I wish this night would last forever_  
_Cause I was feeling down, now im feeling better_  
_And maybe it goes on and on and on and on_  
_When me and you party together_  
_I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever_

_**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**_  
_**And scream and shout, and let it out**_  
_**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**_  
_**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**_  
_**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**_  
_**And scream and shout, and let it out**_  
_**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**_

**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh**

**_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney, b-tch_**

* * *

(Natsu's point of View)

Everyone was dancing because they were having fun even Yuki because she was enjoying her Aunt having fun on stage which never surprises me one bit. After STYLE was done singing, we hear this music coming out of nowhere.

（all） 2000% [ni sen paa] (HEY!) saikou na LOVE (Get You!)

hajimaru yo (Jump) Yes ! Happy raibu (Syun! x2)

omatase shimashita hoshi o yozora e (We are ST RISH!)  
ai wa Shooting star! 5,4,3,2,1

（natsuki） I need you... S...  
（tokiya） I feel you ... T...  
（cecil） I miss you... A ...  
（ren） I kiss you... R...  
（otoya） I believe you... I...  
（sho） I hold you... S...  
（masato） I want you ... H...  
（all） ST RISH Forever

（R） konna ni hora  
（N） afureteru  
（O） Give me  
（O.N.R）Give me your love. Give me, ah ...

（S） 1000% [sen paa] dake ja  
（C） mono tarinai  
（S.C） agemashou  
（All) 2000% [ni sen paa] LOVE (LOVE!)

（T） kimi ga uta ni  
（M） umare kawaru  
（T） koi wa  
（M） bakuhatsu  
（M.T）Dance&Dance  
（T） kikoemasu?  
（O） hora  
（M） mune no koe  
（R） sankyu  
（N） Dokix2  
（S） Wakux2 suru ze！  
（All) We are ST RISH! 3.2.1. Let's Go!

（S） minna de tsunagarou

（All) 2000% [ni sen paa] (HEY!) saikou na LOVE (Get You!)  
kimo to dake (Jump) Yes ! Happy parusu [pulse] (Syun! x2)  
kakumei sutaaraito [starlight] maji de suki da yo (Yes, We love you)  
eien ni

zenryoku zenkai de 2000% [ni sen paa] kimi no koto wo Love you  
Ba, Bang ! Ja, Jan ! Love you  
（R） maru de rabu sutori [love story]  
（N） jinsei wa  
（O） Smile  
（O.N.R）Let's Smile. Smile, Yes!  
（S） yume no tsubasa de

（C） haamonii [harmony] o  
（S.C） kanade au  
（All) 2000% [ni sen paa] LOVE (LOVE!)  
（T） kimi to egaku  
（M） koi no iro wa  
（T） donna

（M） merodii [melody]  
（M.T）Shake&Shake  
（T） kiseki no TIME  
（O） saa  
（M） tsumugou ka  
（R） OK  
（N） chikaimasu  
（S） tsuuka orera wa

（All) eien ST RISH! 3.2.1. Let's Go!

（C） hibiki au fantajia (fantasia)  
（All) 2000% [ni sen paa] (HEY!) kono suupaa doriimu [super dream] (Get You!)  
saa minna de (Jump) Yes ! Happy sutaato [start] (Syun! x2)  
niji iro rabu songu [love song] Symphony ni shiyou (We are ST RISH!)  
ai wo komete...  
（All) La La La ...

（N） mayottanara  
（T） sora wo miage  
（C） nanatsu no na o  
（R） yonde  
（O） kimi wa hora

（S） hitori ja nai  
（M） te to te wo tsunaide yukou  
（All) Please call ST RISH zutto issho ni ...

（All) 2000% [ni sen paa] (HEY!) saikou na LOVE (Get You!)  
kimo to dake (Jump) Yes ! Happy parusu [pulse] (Syun! x2)  
kakumei sutaaraito [starlight] maji de suki da yo (Yes, We love you)  
eien ni  
zenryoku zenkai de 2000% [ni sen paa] kimi no koto wo Love you

Ba, Bang ! Ja, Jan ! Love you

All the girls were screaming to STARISH's name when they crash the party which to my amazement thing will get out of control while my mom and the rest of the teacher and Senpais were in shocked because of STARISH crashing the party except for mom who was snickering at the Teachers' and senpais' reaction then she wheeled her way out of the backstage for something which I don't know about.

* * *

Part 2 will be continute

* * *

**MTL: So I'm going to change Terumi's name to Natsu which I update the rest of the chapters with Terumi's name to Natsu. I will have a two part chapter, because of the mostly all of the Ocs not fully here in the orientation epsode so please send me the remaining OCs so I can try to write Part two with my co-writer ********MissSerendipity2013.**

**********My profile picture is Natsu Aki from Bokura no Love-Style and I need help on Girl group names.**

**********Read and Review.**

**list of OCs**

**The Girl group(haven't came up with a name yet)**

**1. Natsu Aki**

**2. Yuki Nagisa**

**3. Seiki Mizuki Kiyo**

**4. Shimizu Maiko**

**5. Hikaru Makoto.**

**6. ?**

**7. ?**

**Mentors(senpais)**

**1. Madoka Ai**

**2. ?**

**3. ?**

**Teachers**

**1. Eva Bashmakov**

**2. ?**

**3. ?**

**4. ?**

**5. ?**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
